Abused Continued
by 20drew20
Summary: Tom is abused by his Dad and hides it. When Maxxor finds out he isn't to happy and tries to stop it by bring Tom to Perim.
1. Chapter 6

**Before I get started I just want to say that this story originally belonged to Chaotickid94. He let me adopt this story so I'm just starting off where he did. Please Comment and leave your reviews.**

**OK Let's get started.**

Abused Ch. 6

Narrators POV

It had been two weeks since Toms rescue and his injuries had almost completely healed. Maxxor had Tom on 24 hour watch to make sure he didn't leave his room without an escort and to keep constant watch on Tom's health. Tom had abided by Maxxor's rules but really wished that he could walk around without someone watching over his back all the time especially since a lot of creatures still didn't like humans. He often saw them glaring at him or having their battle gear in hand and ready to use. It wouldn't have bothered him if one hadn't pointed it at him before. Tom was lucky that Najarin had seen the creature and saved him before it went any further. Maxxor had that creature demoted and Tom never saw him again.

Tom was just finishing a book that Najarin had given him when he heard his door open and saw his visitor was Maxxor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Najarin said I should be good as new by tomorrow at dawn. He also said that I would have a lot of scars that wouldn't go away." Maxxor had checked up on Tom every day since his arrival in Kiru City. In every visit Tom had seen Maxxor's anger against his father still eating away at him. Tom had tried to help Maxxor get over it but has had no such luck.

Maxxor closed the door and sat down in a chair next to Tom. He reached in his pocket and took out a item and held it in front of Tom.

"My scanner!"

Tom reached to grab it but Maxxor grabbed his hand before he could. Tom looked up at Maxxor and he had a serious look on his face.

"Tom. I want you to promise me not to use this until dawn. Also, I don't want you to leave Kiru City unless I give you permission." Maxxor had a serious look on his face but Tom could tell that he was worried about something.

Tom put his other hand on top of Maxxor's and looked him in the eye. "I promise." Maxxor let go of Tom's Scanner and pulled his hands back from him.

He stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped right in front of the door. "Tomorrow I will be leaving for a two week mission at the least. A month at the most." Although Tom was afraid he didn't show it. He kept a straight face and didn't look in the least worried. "I will have Hifdan look after you. If you need anything talk to him. Now get some rest." With that Maxxor left and Tom went to sleep.

Time Skip

Tom had just finished eating his breakfast and was helping Bodal pack supplies for Maxxor's trip. Bodal had told him that Intress, Najarin, Attacat, Frafdo, and Heptadd were accompanying Maxxor on the mission. Tom had been puzzled to here that so many of the Overworlds strongest fighters were going to leaving the City especially since most of the others were at other locations. Tom asked what the mission was but Bodal was to busy babbling on about some random topic to hear Tom's question. After they had finished Tom and Bodal waited patiently for Maxxor and his team. After an hour of waiting Maxxor came with his team. Bodal gave Attacat a navigation Crystal and Maxxor's Team got into the Wind treader (1). Maxxor and another creature didn't get in just yet. Maxxor motioned for Tom and introduced him to the new creature.

"Tom this is Hifdan. I told you about him yesterday."

Tom held out his hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Hifdan grabbed Tom's hand and shook. "Maxxor has told me a lot about you. I must thank you for saving Maxxor and all of Perim from being taken over by the Underworlders."

Tom remembered that well but never thought he deserved any praise over it. To him, he was just helping out a friend.

"No problem. I'm just as relieved as you are that didn't happen."

Maxxor put his hand on Hifdan's shoulder. "I leave him in your hands." Maxxor got on the Wind striver and with his team left Kiru City.

Hifdan reached into his pocket and gave Tom a communication crystal. "Use this to contact me if you need anything. Tom had a puzzled look on his face. "You probably thought that I was going to follow you around but Maxxor saw that you wanted your space. Since all your injuries have healed you won't need to be monitored. " Tom was sad to hear that because it explained why he was so willing to do this job. He wouldn't have to look at him or even talk to him. Just do his job and report to Maxxor when he returns. The creatures really did hate him.

Hifdan left Tom to do his other assigned duties so Tom was left alone for most of the day.

Two days had past and Tom was starting to regret coming to Kiru City. To him it was like he was the only one in the city. The only creatures that liked him were gone on a mission or busy with their work in Kiru. Tom had visited the Overworld Library to read a book once in a while but other than that he just sat around and did nothing all day.

Right now he was wondering the halls of the Overworld Barracks wanting to see a new experimental battlegear. Tom was waiting from the side of the Barracks when the creature known as Arbeid stepped inside. He was wearing a skull themed tunic with a blue crystal in its mouth. It was the new battlegear called the Boomix. The test began and a song of Embernova was cast. Once it hit the crystal absorbed it. Everything seemed to be going well until the armor electrocuted Arbeid. Tom rushed to his side making sure that he was alright but the massive creature pushed him to the ground.

"I don't need your help human." Bodal and Olkiex came into the testing grounds and took the Boomix saying it needed some adjustments. Arbeid turned to Tom and glared at him. He pushed his finger in Tom's chest and said, "If you ever come near me again, human, I will grind you with my Coil Crush."

As Arbeid was walking away, Tom turned to him. He couldn't take it anymore. "I was only trying to help you! It's not like I was the reason the gear didn't work!"

Arbeid was angry at Tom for disrespecting him but knew better than to mess with him. After all, he was close to Maxxor and he could get in serious trouble if he harmed him. He knew right now it was better to use his words and not his power. "That may be, human, but you chaotic players are a scourge to all of Perim." He froze. He knew where this conversation was leading. He had heard it once before at Castle Bodhran. "You chaotic players…"

"…think it's all a game." Tom said cutting him off. "To you the dangers of Perim are real. I've heard it all before. But I'm different. It's not all a game to me. I would give my life to help the Overworld."

"Then why didn't you when Chaor attacked Kiru City." Tom didn't move a muscle when he heard that. How did he know about that? "After Chaor escaped with the Telebracers I overheard you and some other Chaotic players talking. You knew Chaor's plan all along and didn't tell Maxxor." Tom was frozen in place now. Out of all the times Tom had helped Maxxor that was the only time he chose not to. It cost Maxxor an important gear and he never really forgave himself for it either. He had never told Maxxor about what he did afraid of what might happen to their friendship. "To me you're still a selfish chaotic player."

Tom wanted to say something but no words would come out of his mouth. For once Tom had no choice but to back down while Arbeid just walked away.

_Flashback_

_Tom, Kaz, and Maxxor had just left Raznus to rest and heal from his long trip from Mt. Pillar._

"_I can't believe that any creature in Perim would be against peace. After all this fighting isn't it time for peace."_

_Kaz wanted to make a comment but with Maxxor in earshot range he thought it be better to whisper. _

_"Tom, I understand how you feel but a treaty between two tribes like the Danians and the Overworlders could spell major trouble for the other tribes. It's only common sense that Chaor would try to stop it._

_Maxxor could easily here what Kaz was saying and saw the look on Tom's face. His heart wept for his dream mate and he decided to help lift his spirits._

"_Kaz, could I speak with Tom alone?"_

_Kaz hesitated but grabbed his scanner. "Don't forget about you match Tom. See ya." With his last encouraging words Kaz ported back to Chaotic._

_Maxxor looked back to Tom who still had a look of doubt on him. Maxxor mentally sighed knowing what Tom was thinking. "Tom, tell me how much peace has your world seen."_

"_Not a lot. Probably Never." It pained Maxxor to hear the usually high spirited boy with a dreary voice but Maxxor had to keep strong. For Tom. _

"_So just like Perim your world isn't perfect." Tom looked up at Maxxor seeing him smile at him. "Just like Perim there are the good and bad parts of your world. I know that most creatures in Perim see you humans here as a bad thing but I believe your kind have taught us many things, good and bad." Maxxor walked over to Tom and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know that there are some that will try to oppose peace bring out the bad but as for people like you, Tom, who embrace peace, you bring out the good." Maxxor saw Tom crack a big smile and it warmed his heart knowing that he was the one to do it. "Now go and enjoy your chaotic match."_

_Tom nodded and brought out his scanner. "Thanks, Maxxor. I owe you one big time. I don't know how I'm going to repay you." _

_Tom ported back to Chaotic but before he completely disappeared he heard Maxxor say, "You already have."_

_Flashback_

Tom's entire expression changed with that memory. All the creatures that were watching were actually intimidated by the new face and stature that Tom had just placed on himself. Seeing everyone's surprised faces Arbeid turned around to see a very serious Tom stand in a very intimidating position. "Your right when you say most of us Chaotic players take you guys for granted and act selfish sometimes. But you guys have made some selfish decisions in your life times! No, I didn't tell Maxxor about Chaor's Plan but I never forgave myself for it. It still haunts me to this very day but your plate isn't all clean either. You've probably done some things that you regret as well so don't act like I'm the only bad guy here."

All the creatures in the barracks had a new found respect for Tom. Arbeid was one of the toughest built Overworlders and Tom was holding his ground against him. Arbeid had to admit the human had guts to stand up to him but taking judgment from a human really pushed him over the edge. He attack Tom with a random attack and Tom flew back against the wall. None of the other creatures stepped in to help Tom at all. They just sat there and watched. Tom had seen his scanner jump out of his pocket and grabbed it quickly. Tom had completely forgotten about his scanner and hadn't even seen if it worked. He punched in the Overworld Library as a location and right when Arbeid fired up his next attack he pressed the port button. It didn't work. Arbeid fired his attack.


	2. Chapter 7

Hey 20drew20 here. Anyway, just wanted to give you heads up that I am going to be a little busy with my family and school so the next update will probably be in April. For now enjoy this chapter and please: **LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW**

"Blah" – Talk

'ECHO' – Thought

Tom's POV

Everything around me was slowing I saw Arbeid's attack getting closer to me. I tried to jump away but my body wouldn't listen to me. I guess this was better this way. Maxxor wouldn't have to deal with me anymore and I don't have to worry about being hurt anymore. But that's just not who I am. Maxxor taught me that there is always a way so there has to be a way out of this. The attack came closer and soon it hit.

Strange thing is I didn't feel pain. I opened my eyes not even knowing I closed them and standing in front of me, protecting me, was Hifdan. The Attack hit him dead center and he was injured on both his chest and leg. Tom saw something he never saw on any creature. Their blood.

"Are you alright?" Tom couldn't believe it. What he was hearing was plain impossible. He got up and brought out some pain killing ointment Najarin had given him. He started rubbing some on Hifdan's injuries. "Don't, I'll be fine."

"YOU'RE NOT FINE!" Hifdan was surprise by Tom's outburst so he let him continue speaking. "You just took an attack dead on without any protection and you bleeding in three different parts of your body so don't tell me you're fine."

Arbeid was still angry but not as much. He saw why Maxxor was so influenced by the human. The guy has heart of an Overworlder and the fire of an Underworlder. A rare combination that if in a creature could be very powerful. Arbeid walked up to Tom and Hifdan. "Took a lot of guts to stand up to me." Arbeid picked up Tom and Hifdan and started walking to Maxxor's Castle. "This doesn't mean you've earned my respect but, you have shown me a different side to chaotic players." Arbeid carried Tom and Hifdan to the healing chambers where Hune Canin was waiting incase Tom got injured. He placed them both down on separate beds and walked to the door. "Be warned kid." This got Toms attention. "The next time you disrespect me I won't hesitate to kill you." With that Arbeid left.

"That guys a real charmer isn't he?" Tom jumped at the strange voice he never heard before. He turned his head to see a Fox like creature reading some books. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Tom scratched the back of his head and put on a nervous smile. "No, it wasn't your fault. I was so distracted by Arbeid I forgot there was anyone else in the room." Tom widened his eyes in shock remembering something important. "Hifdan!" Canin jumped at the sudden yelling. Tom was by Hifdan's side with the ointment in hand getting ready to open it but was suddenly stopped by Canin.

"Calm down young friend. He will be fine. Just watch." Canin brought out a mugic and activated it with his Mugician.

**Geo Flourish**

A light suddenly surrounded Hifdan and all his injuries were gone. Hifdan jumped out of bed right in front of Canin. "Thank you old friend. I owe you my life."

"Anytime." Hifdan left without another word not even acknowledging Tom was even there.

Tom sighed. Hifdan still didn't seem to like him and Tom was sad by this. Before Canin could comfort the sad human, Tom dropped to floor as pain suddenly rushed to him. Canin picked him up and put him on the bed. He picked up the fallen ointment and started rubbing it on Tom's injuries. "Najarin must care a lot about you." Tom looked at Canin with a confused face so Canin decided to elaborate. "This ointment can only be made with rare "Neo Leaves" from a Neo Tree. They are hard to find and is said that Najarin might hold the last one in Perim." Tom couldn't believe it. Najarin was willing to sacrifice the last of a rare tree for him. "See how your pain is rapidly disappearing." Tom nodded and it felt like he wasn't even hit by Arbeid's attack. "That's the healing powers of the tree. Just being near it returns your energy but it roots need constant soil even at a microscopic level so whenever someone tried to pic the tree it would wilt. Najarin was lucky to find the only seed of these trees and now the last one resides in his palace, hidden away where no one can find it." Wow the last Neo tree. It must be one of the reasons no one attacks Najarin. Of course the was the fact that Najarin could kick any creatures ass but there had to have been other reasons about why no one would try.

Tom was so much in thought that he didn't notice he was all healed. "You're all better now." Tom looked at himself and he didn't have a scratch on him. He looked brand new except for his clothes. Canin put a pair of fresh clothes next to Tom and walked back to his desk. Tom change clothes and Canin looked up from his book to see how Tom looked. Tom was dressed in a traditional pair of Overworld clothes. A blue shirt with green swirls and a pair of loose pants with the same design. Tom only wished Maxxor could see him right now.

Canin was about to ask Tom to join him for dinner but the sound of a Levitar interrupted him. He looked out the window only to see his daughter coming home. He walked over to Tom and put his hand on his shoulder. "If you have any more questions come ask me later. My daughter will be here any second and trust me you don't want to be in the middle of us when we argue." Tom nodded his head and left Canin's quarters. Tom went to the Overworld Library to pick out a new book to read. He was about to pick a random book when all of a sudden a book feel right in front of him. Tom looked around but didn't see anyone in the library at this time. He picked up the book and decided it would be the book he chooses.

Time Skip

Tom was walking round the castle and everyone was asleep. He was just passing by Canin's room when he heard footsteps. He hid in the shadows and looked to see Kinnianne walk in Canin's room. To have already knew that Canin was Kinnianne's father and he knew not to get in the way of those two when they argue. Luckily Tom wasn't spotted and made it to his destination with ease.

Tom walked into the Overworld Barracks and opened one of the Containers. He brought out his backpack and grabbed some battle gear. A Scout's Monocular, a Torwegg, and a Cyclance. He put the Scout's Monocular and the Torwegg in his back pack and put the Cyclance in between him and his backpack. He walked through the door at the end of the hall and walked into the room where they kept the big battlegear. Tom climbed into the Levitar and started it up. He drove over to the walls of Kiru City that were still open because of Kinnianne's arrival. He drove out into the night no one knowing that he was even gone.

Time Skip

Hifdan was checking on the development of the new battlegear with Bodal explaining what he needed for finishing it and his commentary about every tool. Bodal had just about finished talking when Hune Canin came in.

"I don't know how Maxxor deals with this, Old friend."

"Well I don't know how you've been doing it but Maxxor usually makes sure to keep Bodal from getting distracted. Usually by keeping a stern face." Hifdan laughed at his friend's advice.

"I think that is because Bodal is intimidated by Maxxor. Now I know you didn't come here without a reason."

The Foxes eyes lit up at the statement. "Yes, I'm actually looking for Tom." Hifdan was surprised to hear his friend say that. He kept his cool and didn't let it show on the outside.

"Why do you want to see Tom?"

Canin shook his head. "It's no secret that you dislike him. However, I wish to know more about him." Hifdan looked at Canin confused wanting to know the reason. "He isn't like other humans. He seems to care for us creatures."

Hifdan scoffed and started walking away. "Prove it."

Hune Canin grinned and said, "Yesterday, he cared more about your health then his own and tried to heal you injuries with the Neo ointment." Canin stop in his tracks and was surprised to hear is friend's statement. "He's different. He not only cares for Overworlders but all the other tribes as well. It's one of the reasons Maxxor cares for him so deeply." He saw Hifdan clench his fist at that. "You don't like that do you?"

"Maxxor could have any Overworlder he wanted but instead he chooses some human. I'm loyal to Maxxor 100% and if he chooses that human for his mate then I will protect him with my life but all I want to know is why." Hifdan was troubled by the mystery and wanted it to be solved as soon as possible but no one else knew the answer except for one person.

"You'll have to ask Maxxor that one." Hifdan sighed and put his head in his hands. Before he could say anything an Overworld Guard came running in.

"Hifdan, sir. We just received word from the people in the council that Tom has not come down for breakfast. There has also been a report that Kinnianne's Levitar is missing along with some battlegear from the arsenal."

"WHAT!" Hifdan was angry, to say the least, about the news he had just been given. "Search all of Kiru City and find that boy. Also prepare a squad to leave Kiru City in case he is not found." The Soldier left immediately to follow his orders knowing how dire the situation was. Hifdan stomped out of the Arsenal with Canin following closely behind him. "The human probably planned this. He must have something that could crumple Kiru City!"

"Or he probably couldn't take being disliked in his own home and took off with some battlegear as protection. We don't know why he left but I'm positive he has no intention to harm Kiru City." Canin's words meant nothing to Hifdan. He was dead set on thinking Tom had betrayed his leader's trust and wanted to get Tom for it but knew it would cost him big time if he was wrong.

"I will go with the squad and bring him back to Kiru City alive but if he resist I will use force." After that, Hifdan left Canin on his own in the middle of Kiru city.

'Tom, If you left because of pain the I wish you well on your journey. May you find happiness out there.'


	3. Chapter 8

"Blah" – Talk

'ECHO' – Thought

Narrator POV

Maxxor had a strange feeling eating at his heart. He had no idea what it was but he couldn't shake it. He kept worrying if it had something to do with Tom. He kept holding the feeling in trying to focus on the objective they had but it was still a bother to him. After an hour Maxxor couldn't take it anymore he picked up the communications crystal and…

"Maxxor, we are here."

The sound of Attacat's voice brought him out of his thoughts. They had to move through the Mipedian dessert and so they had to move slowly and after a couple of days they made it. Although Maxxor was glad they got to their destination he was disappointed that he could not check on Tom. Sensing his distress Najarin walked up to Maxxor.

"The sooner we complete this mission the sooner you can see him again."

Maxxor nodded and put the communications crystal down. "We all know the reason we're here but a recap is in order, just in case." Maxxor picked up a scroll and set it across the table in the middle of the WS. The scroll held a picture of a strange creature in it. "Inside the runes up a head was a picture just like this. If you know your Overworld history this creature is supposed to be the guardian of the Cothica. It's our best hidden secret. Not even a single chaotic player knows. The mission is simple: look around the runes for any hints about where this creature might be. Mudeenu's forces will be here in four days, we are only here for three days. Understand." There was a round of nods from every creature. "Then let's get started.

Time skip

Tom's Thoughts and POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. If I get caught, I'm dead literally. I bet Maxxor would be the one to do it. He probably heard of this already and is hunting me down right now.

What's this feeling in my chest? It hurts but there is no pain. No I have to keep focus. I have to keep moving and I can't slow down.

Narrator POV

Tom was traveling through the Overworld and was nearly at his first stop. He headed towards the sound of gushing water. Soon he ended up at the Riverlands. Tom hid the Levitar behind some rocks and started looking for the largest waterfall. Tom walked for 2 and a half hour before finally seeing the giant waterfall.

'I still got some ways to go but I can't give up now,' Tom thought.

Tom started climbing off some cliffs that would take him to the waterfall after he was half way up he heard a pyro blaster go off. He turned to Hifdan, Kinnianne, and Tartarek all armed and ready to take him down. "Come back quietly and you won't get hurt," Hifdan shouted.

Tom was in a real jam so he did the only thing he could do. He let go of the cliff and activated his Torwegg. Tom flew so fast that none of the creatures were fast enough to aim at him. They started to follow him as quickly as they could. Tom landed right in front of the giant waterfall and rolled up his sleeve. He reached deep into the pond and grabbed a glowing blue orb. He placed in his backpack and flew away before Hifdan and the others could see him.

Tom knew now that he could never go back to Kiru City. He was now an Overworld fugitive.

Timeskip

It had been three days since Tom had left Kiru City and Canin was getting worried. He wanted to make sure that Tom was alright. Even though he didn't know the boy that well, he had heard the stories of how Tom had helped Maxxor and the entire Overworld in crisis after crisis. He knew after all the help that Tom had done he would never betray the Overworld.

Canin walked through the palace until he came to Tom's Room. He opened the doors hopping to find something that would provide a clue as to why Tom had left. He looked around and saw Tom had left a book open on his desk. He remembered the book well. It held all of the legends of Perim inside. He looked and saw that Tom was on the Chapter about the Warriors of Perim.

It was a riveting fairy tale about five creatures that fought to protect Perim from outside forces with their enhanced abilitys that no creature could match up to. One was for each tribe: Overworlders, Underworlders, Danians, Mipedeans, and Marillians. It was said that the creatures hid away many secerts that were too powerful for any creatures of Perim to get their hands on. Though because Marrilians were thought to have never existed and no one found the strange items they ruled out the legend as nothing more than a fairy tale.

Canin started reading the page and saw that one of the items was a doorway to a place of peace and tranquility called Lux Pacis(1). The key was scattered into multiple pieces and scattered throughout Perim and the location of the Gate was kept a mystery. There are only the locations of two pieces given inside the book. The rest are not known.

Canin ran out the room heading for the arsenal to contact Tom's retrieval team. Tom was not a traitor and now he had proof.

Time skip

It had been a day and Tom hadn't slept since. His next location was in the Underworld and he had already taken a short cut to get there. Right now he was flying over the Lavapond looking for the second stone.

"Tom!"

That voice, It only could be one person. Tom turned around and saw Kaz standing on one of the ledges.

"Kaz!" Tom zoomed over and landed right in front of Kaz. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Magmon. I need a new scan of him for my Code master match but the real question is: Where have you been? I looked all over for you on Perim and Earth and couldn't find you. I asked your dad where you were but he was too drunk to tell me."

"It's a long story Kaz and I promise to tell you later but I'm kind of busy myself. I'm looking for this red glowing stone and it's very important that I find it. It looks kind of like this." Tom reached into his pocket and showed the blue stone to Kaz.

"I know where it is. Stay right here." Kaz ported away from Tom and after five minutes Kaz came back with both the red and brown stones from the book.

"Kaz you rock!"

"Naturally," Kaz said slyly. Tom put the stones in his pocket.

"I saw Magmon heading north. Good Luck in your Code Master Match." The two friends said their goodbyes and Tom flew off.

Back to Kiru City

Hune Canin couldn't get a hold of Hifdan. He was starting to worry about Tom's safety but all he could do was hope he was alright. Suddenly the communication crystal flashed and he knew someone was calling. He picked it up and Maxxor's face appeared.

Inside Canin was filled with uneasiness but didn't let it show on the outside.

"Canin? I thought I'd be seeing Hifdan. Ah well. I have an update. We will be coming back early." Uh oh. "There was nothing inside the runes beside that picture. It was a complete waste of time. We should be back in Kiru City by tomorrow morning."

Hune Canin knew he was at a lost so he did the smart thing. "Maxxor, there is something you should know." Canin had spilled every little detail that happened up til now and Maxxor unleashed a rage that made Chaor's anger look like a two year olds tantrum.

"Where is the location of the Gate?"

"I don't know, Maxxor but I can tell you the two known locations of the key pieces. The Riverlands and Glacier Plains."

Maxxor cut communications and turned to his Team. "Set a new course. We're going to Glacier Plains."

Canin knew Maxxor would head for Glacier Plains but without a way to contact Hifdan there was a good chance he could get there too late.

(1) Latin for light of peace

So there you have it. I know it's not exactly April but it is pretty close. So comment and Review.


	4. Chapter 9

"Blah" – Talk  
>'ECHO' – Thought<p>

Maxxor's POV  
>We were flying through Perim trying to get to Glacier Plains before Tom could find the next stone. There were a total of five stones and Tom has at least one in his possession. That was one to many in my opinion.<p>

'You better be okay. I won't let you go, Tom. I can't lose you, especially, not after nearly losing you one time.'

_Flashback_

_3rd Person POV_

_Tom laid in bed still in a coma with no signs of waking up. Maxxor was sitting right next to him just waiting for… well anything. Just a sign that he would be okay._

_'Why did something like this have to happen to you .You're a good person and have a good heart. So why do you keep getting hurt.'_

_Maxxor grabbed his hand and placed it between his._

_"If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I love you_  
><em>I hope that you can hear me I hope that you can feel me<em>  
><em>If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I'm sorry<em>  
><em>that I never told you when we were face to face"<em>

_Tom suddenly started to stir in his sleep and for once nothing else mattered to Maxxor. All he wanted was to be right there when Tom awoke from his seemingly endless sleep. After a few moments Maxxor was greeted with the sight of bright blue eyes._

_Flashback_

I got up from where I was sitting and walked to the nearest window. 'I promise to get you back Tom and I will make sure that you will be happy in the Overworld. I won't let you be hurt again.'

Time Skip  
>Tom's POV<br>I have to get to Glacier Plains, the fourth stone is there. Of course I better get out of the Mipedian Dessert first. I still hadn't slept but I didn't feel the least bit tired.

**GROWL.**

Unfortunately my stomach hasn't eaten in the same amount of time either. I guess I should look around for something to eat. I landed on the ground and suddenly my legs felt like jelly. I fell to the ground with a thump and I couldn't move. I heard footsteps behind me and they kept getting closer. I couldn't help but shiver. I was going to die right now and it was all because of my stomach. The footsteps stopped right behind me and my body was still shaking uncontrollably.

"I thought you would be excited to see me again old friend." Wait. No, there's no way. I felt myself be lifted by a giant claw and it turned me to see the face of my captor. Once I saw his face I was ecstatic to see him again.

"Tiaane!" I don't know where the sudden strength came from but I jumped out of his claw and hugged the big lizard. He didn't jump back from the sudden hug. He actually welcomed it and hugged back.

"What are you doing here in the dessert," He said after we pulled away.

"I'm on an important mission and I need to get to Glacier Plains ASAP."

"I'm guessing you can't use your scanner and that's why you're traveling by air." All I could do was nod. I didn't exactly want to explain to Tiaane the reason I was here. "I can help you but in exchange you must eat. I can tell your hungry."

**GROWL!**

Stupid stomach! I was so embarrassed. Tiaane was someone special to me not like Maxxor or anything like that but more like family.

"No need to be embarrassed. I've seen it all before and it's no surprise to me." Tiaane led us to his cave and a spread for one was already laid out. I was a little confused until he explained. "I already had prepared food for myself but I needed it to cool before being safe to eat. I have more so just dig in." He would regret his words because I devoured everything he gave me and then some. Of course I left him some food but I ate most of his was going to be leftovers. Once I was done, I heard Tiaane laugh at my appetite. "In all my years, I have never seen some one eat that much. You must not have eaten for days." I blushed and he knew he was right but didn't pry any further as to why. "Now about our deal. It's time to get you to Glacier Plains."

Tiaane walked over to the end of the cave and took out some mugic.

"Ready?"

"Of course!"

**Chorus of the Cothica**

A light started dancing around Tiaane. He activated the next mugic.

**Song of Transportation**

A light shined on me and the next thing I knew I was in the Glacier Plains. Time to get to work.

Time Skip  
>Hifdan's POV<p>

That Human must be here somewhere. I have to catch him before Maxxor gets back from his mission.

"Kinnianne, anything yet?"

"No, not yet but I'll keep a – Wait. I see a light from a mugic. It may be him."

"Follow but do not engage." That human better not do anything stupid.

Time Skip  
>Tom's POV<br>I still can't find it. Why does finding mystical objects always have to be so hard? The cold is unbearable and I was craving a jacket or even a dip in the Lava Pond. It was so cold and I knew I would have another hour before I passed out from lack of heat. Better get a view from the Air.

My Torwegg was powered up but it didn't fire. I took it off and looked at it. The cold had frozen most of it. I couldn't use it. Hifdan is no doubt on my trail so I better lead him away from me. I threw my Torwegg over the wall hoping it would lead them away from me. Time to get moving. I put on the Scout's Monocular and walked around looking for the stone.

I don't know how much time passed but my scouter found the location and it was pretty ironic where it was. I ran through a cavern but I heard something cracking. I stopped running and looked up. The ceiling was noise sensitive and if I kept running the ceiling would come down on top of me. I started to walk slowly and soon enough I made it out. I ran the rest of the way until I made it to the place I was looking for.  
>Ironic that the stone I was looking for was near the memorial statue of Tangath Toborn. I looked around the statue and saw that the stone was near the top. For a creature it would be no problem for them to climb up and get the stone but for a human, it was a real workout. I climbed up the monument and about halfway there I was starting to feel faint. The cold was finally getting to me and it couldn't have happened at a worse time. I had to at least make it to the top. I had to…<p>

Time Skip  
>Maxxor's POV<p>

We had finally reached Glacier Plains and had Split up to search for Tom but it seemed like he had already left.

"Maxxor!" I turned around to see Hifdan, Kinnianne, and Tartarek running towards him. They all stopped right in front of me and bowed before there leader. "My lord, Tom has ran from Kiru City and we have been trying to catch him ever since but we haven't been able to find him. We don't know why he left yet but we have been trying to stop whatever he has been planning.

I turned away from them looking around the area. "He's trying to get to Lux Pacis." I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he was surprised. "He didn't like his treatment at Kiru City and because of his history he just couldn't take rejection anymore. He just wants a place where he can feel happy. You can save your apologies for later. Do you know if Tom is still in Glacier Plains?"

"No but we do have a pretty good idea of where he is going."

I nodded to the statement. "Find everyone in my team and meet back at the Wind Treader."

Time Skip  
>Tiaane's POV<p>

I had just arrived in Glacier Plains the same way I sent Tom. It had been three hours since I sent Tom here but something was telling me to come check up on him. I had transported myself to Tangath's Monument to see if he was there but I saw no one. I was to take a look around when I heard a strange sound coming from behind the monument. I ran behind and saw Tom passed out from the cold. I picked him up, Held him close and used my body heat to awaken him.

"Tiaane?"

"It's time to go."

"Wait!" I looked at him confused. "I need you to get something for me."

There I am done with this Chapter. The next one will be the best, you know besides the on with …  
>Well you know. Anyway the more Comments the Merrier and the faster I get done with the next chapter.<br>Also for those who haven't seen the original story go here  
>Chapter 1: .comart/Abused-Ch1-152019467?q=gallery%3Achaotickid94%2F24228770&qo=51  
>Chapter 2: .comart/Abused-ch-2-152134630?q=gallery%3Achaotickid94%2F24228770&qo=50  
>Chapter 3: .comart/Abused-ch-3-152519743?q=gallery%3Achaotickid94%2F24228770&qo=49  
>Chapter 4: .comart/Abused-ch-4-164882565?q=gallery%3Achaotickid94%2F24228770&qo=35  
>Chapter 5: .comart/Abused-ch-5-173185786?q=gallery%3Achaotickid94%2F24228770&qo=23


	5. Chapter 10

Maxxor's POV

Everyone was hiding incase Tom tried to run. I was the only one in plain sight waiting for his arrival. Everyone else tried to convince me that if Tom saw me he would run in the other direction but I didn't listen. Out of all the creatures Tom knows, I'm the one he trust the most and I trust him just as much. If not, more. Besides, if he didn't come willingly then he would just try to escape again. I would wait for Tom here and I made that very clear with the others.

Wait I see someone coming. It's time.

Time Skip

Tiaane's POV

"I'll help you." After hearing Tom's story I couldn't help but try to aid him.

"No, I can't get you involved Tiaane. I'm already in neck deep in Shark infested waters and I'm not dragging anyone down with me." Tom got up to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"I can't let you go alone, Tom. You nearly died because of Glacier Plains freezing temperatures." Tom pulled his arm out of my hand and turned his back to me.

"I've survived worst. I can handle the rest from here. Thank you for saving me but it's time for me to leave."

"Tom-"

"STAY AWAY!" I backed up from utter surprise. I've never once heard about Tom raising his voice. "I am being chased by the very people I looked up to. They hate me! Even the one who I trusted the most! I-"

Before Tom could say one more thing I pulled him into a hug. I held him tightly and I'm sure he could feel the emotions running off me. "Tom I had a son before and he was in the same state as you. He looked like an Underworlder but his loyalty was to Prince Mudeenu. He found out that they hated him and ran away. His mother helped him out but they were killed by the Black Guards. Tom, I understand you want to keep me safe but I couldn't stand to sit back lose another son."

I felt Tom tense in my hold. It was the surprise of my last sentence and he was wondering if what I said was true. "Yes, Tom, I think of you as a son. One I was willing to take care of and help anytime I could. When you went to Glacier Plains I was worried about your wellbeing and followed you and my fears were realized. Please Tom; Let me help you so I know you will be safe."

I felt him relax in my hold. "Alright."

We separate from the hug and Tom picks up the stones from where I placed them.

"Tom, a quick question before we go." Tom turned to me to show he was listening. "If Maxxor is the one you trust the most why are you so contempt to get away from him?"

Time Skip

Tom's POV

I was running through the eye of the Eye of the Maelstrom. I had to get to the same peak that Najarin sacrificed the mujic on. I ran through the caverns and eventually arrived at the top of hill. Waiting for me was the last creature I wanted to see but he was also the one I wanted to see the most.

"Maxxor."

He was starring right at me I tried to look for any sign of anger or frustration but there was none on him. What surprised me the most was when he smiled at me. "Tom." He walked up to me but stayed a few feet apart from me just in case I wasn't ready to be close to a creature yet. That was one of the things I like about Maxxor. He always puts others before him. It was what made him my hero. "You traveled pretty far. Others were surprised that you did it but I wasn't. I know how strong you are Tom."

I smile at his words. "You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." He's not mad. He's not mad. He's not mad. I want to run up and hug him but I don't controlling my emotions.

"Tom, please, come back to Kiru City with me. I promise to make everything better if you give me a chance."

"I can't Maxxor-"

"Why!" I step back as he raises his voice. He calms down and looks sad that he scared me. I see now that I was wrong to be afraid of Maxxor. He cares about me. I might not know how much he cares about me but I'll never be scared of him again. I walk up and put my hands on top of Maxxor's.

"Trust me." After that I walk toward the peak of the hill that reaches the Maelstrom. I pick the stones out of my pocket and they start glowing. They rise towards the eye and disappear inside its light. The Maelstrom glows and a light shines down from the eye. It opens a portal that leads to Lux Pacis.

"Tom!" I turn to see Maxxor looking worried but Tiaane appears in front of him.

"Trust him, Maxxor." Maxxor is surprised to see a Mipedian get in his way but he knows that Tiaane is protecting me. I look to see Maxxor's Team and Hifdan's Team appear out and aim there weapons at Tiaane. I get worried but my worries were for nothing.

"Stand down. Don't you recognize him? He is Tiaane one of Najarin's friends." After they lowered their weapons Maxxor smiled at me but this time it was different. It was like all of his doubts were gone and he believed in me. He nodded his head and I knew he was giving me his consent. I smiled and turned back to the portal.

I reach into my backpack to pick up a special item. The Sword of Khy'at. It was still broke but I had it wrapped in a bandage so the sword would stay together. I grabbed the sword with one hand and shoved it in the portal.

I could feel the portal pulling me in but I had to remain strong. I kept my feet planted and suddenly the portal got stronger and I was sliding on the ground as it pulled in more and more. Suddenly I didn't feel my body's weight. I was flying through the Spirt World.

"Hello Tom." I turned around looking at the one person I was looking for. Tangath Toborn. "I never should have told you the story if you were going to risk your life for me." I jump forward and hug him. "Brother, I'm here. Ready to go?" I nodded. I hold up the The Sword of Khy'at and he grabs the hilt over my hand and the sword starts to glow. The next thing I know I'm in front of the portal again and I'm about to be sucked in. I grasp the power of all my strength and pull. I got out and then a fixed Sword of Khy'at and a revived Tangath Toborn were pulled out of the Portal. As soon as Tangath was out of the portal he jumped and grabbed Tom. The portal exploded and Tangath landed without a problem.

Tangath's POV

I landed with Tom still in my arms. I checked him and saw that pulling me out of Lux Pacis took all that he had. He was out cold.

"Tangath?" I looked up to see all my friends from the Overworld staring at me. I turn to see Maxxor look as strong as ever but also surprised.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you all again." All the tension in the air disappears and I can tell that I have a lot of catching up to do.

Time Skip

I was sitting next to Maxxor while we were riding inside the Wind Striver. I had let him hold Tom knowing his feelings for him. After all I was the first to know.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the halls of Kiru Castle, going to see Maxxor. When I entered he was staring out the window towards the sunset._

"_Maxxor, how was the search for the map to Cothica?"_

"_We failed to get one half so I burned ours."_

_I see. It was a wise choice. If anyone else got their hands on the map it would be disastrous. I walked and stood next to Maxxor looking out the window._

"_What is on your mind Maxxor? You seem to be thinking deep about something." I had been able to notice long ago if Maxxor was thinking about something._

"_I met two humans during the mission. Both were very brave but there was one that made me curious. His name was Tom and even though he was sorely out matched he stood up to me and Frafdo."_

"_Ah the spirit of a Warrior. I never thought I'd see or hear about that in a human."_

"_Neither did I."_

_A few weeks passed and then Maxxor told me about his next encounter with the boy._

"_Maxxor I'm glad you returned from your mission unharmed."_

"_Tangath, I need to tell you something." Maxxor told me all about what Van Bloot had done to him and how the same human, Tom, saved his life._

"_With all that you're telling me I assume that you want to keep it a secret but the question is what is it that you really want to talk about."_

_Maxxor looked down as if afraid of what he was about to say. "When I saw Tom in danger something inside me just snapped and I moved like I was about to lose something irreplaceable."_

_It was right then I knew Maxxor loved Tom._

_Flashback_

I meet Tom soon after and saw his fighting spirit first hand. He was the warrior Maxxor told me about and more. I started meeting with Tom helped Tom with battle strategies and told him Overworld legends and stories. He learned quit a lot and I remembered how happy he was when he came and told me he won a code master match thanks to my teaching. Eventually we grew so close we started calling each other brother.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"You should tell him Maxxor. I know it's going to be tough on you if he rejects you but you're strong and he wouldn't leave you because of it. He would still consider you a close friend.

"But I want to be so much more than friends."

"Then you know what you must do."

"I'll wait until he's fully recovered from his journey. Then I'll tell him."

Ha! Another chapter done and the next one will be even better.


	6. Chapter 11

Third's POV

It had been a full week since Tangath's Rebirth and things had completely changed in the Castle. People started liking Tom and worshiping him for reviving the Hero of Perim. Maxxor was glad that he didn't need to protect Tom from his own people. It was all so glad that charms relationship with the creatures of the Overworld were getting better. Hifdan and his squad force apologized to Tom for hunting him down and Tom acted as if it never happened. Tom still met with Tangath for Training but now it was for self-defense.

Maxxor had watched Tom recover from a distance and didn't get to close as he wanted Tom to be 100% when he told Tom about his feelings. Today was that day and Maxxor had invited Tom to have dinner with him. Tom agreed to it and Maxxor had gone to extra lengths to make it special. He made sure that Tom's favorite Overworld food was made just the way he liked it. He had gotten a special Overworld Outfit made for Tom to wear and one for himself. They wouldn't be eating in the dining hall. Maxxor made a special table for him and Tom. It was a table on the balcony in his room and candle lite. If he was going to tell Tom how he feels then he was going to do it the right way.

Maxxor had gotten something similar to Tuxedo from Earth so he could be in something that Tom would like. Although, Maxxor hated the limited movement. Sure he could do normal movements but in battle he couldn't go all out. Right now that didn't matter to Maxxor as he wanted to make tonight that neither he nor Tom would ever forget. Maxxor had just made it back to his room with the dishes and placed them on the small table. He checks himself in the mirror one last time to make sure he looked perfect. Finally the awaited knock on the door came and Maxxor went to answer it. He took a deep breath before opening the door. When he saw Tom he swore his heart stopped. Tom was wearing a special Overworld outfit. It was shaped like a kimono but was worn like a robe. It covered all of Tom's body and had a couple of buttons near the bottom so his undergarments were hidden. It was blue with green lines across like the purple lines across Maxxor's body. Maxxor was beyond speechless when he saw Tom and could only step to the side signaling him to come in. Tom entered blushing at the face Maxxor was making. It seemed like his normal smile but there was something different about it and it made Maxxor look even more amazing then he looked in the Tux. Maxxor's eyes never left Tom for a second. All he could do was smile and take mental photos in case he never saw the sight of Tom in those clothes again.

Maxxor placed his arm around Tom's shoulder and lead him to the balcony. "I'm glad you made it."

Tom smiled at me and said, "It was hard to say no. After all you asked me in person this time."

Maxxor chuckled at the memories that passed by. He always had someone to bring Tom to him whenever he wanted to see him. This time Maxxor asked for Tom in person and didn't have him man handled. Maxxor sat Tom down at the table. They ate silently just enjoying each other's company but after a while Tom broke the silence. "So what's the occasion?" Maxxor looked at Tom wondering why he would ask that. "Well humans generally don't go this far unless we have something important to celebrate." Maxxor chuckled at being so easily discovered by Tom. He was a natural on the battle field so why would this be any harder for him.

"I'll tell you after dinner." They sat down at the table and ate dinner. While they ate they decided to talk.

"If only Intress could see you now. She would go crazy." Maxxor felt a little down that he would think he was interested in Intress. He never told Tom that Intress and he were more like brother and sister instead of Mates.

"I doubt that." After they ate Maxxor called a servant to take there dishes away and lead Tom to the edge of the balcony.

"Okay so spill, what is this all about Maxxor?"

"I guess I can't put it off any longer." Maxxor took a deep breath. He knew if Tom didn't feel that way about him, he'd be over-stepping my boundaries as his friend but that was a chance he would have to take. "Tom, I love you." Tom was in shock frozen right in his place. "I have for a long time now. The way you act and risk your lives for you friends touched me. The way you stood up to people stronger than you was amazing. You just, well, found your way right into my heart… I love you, Tom with all my heart."

After Maxxor said that he expected Tom to run out of the room away from him. He wasn't expecting Tom to jump up and kiss him straight on the lips. Maxxor was so caught up in the kiss that he forgot Tom wasn't as tall as him and Tom dropped to the floor, landing on his back. Maxxor quickly dropped to his knees to make sure Tom was alright. He looks down and sees that Tom is crying but has a genuine smile on his face. Maxxor helped Tom sit up by placing his hand under his back and slightly lifting him up.

"I was so afraid that you didn't feel the same way." To say Maxxor was shocked beyond belief was the understatement of the year. "I wanted to say something so bad but I didn't want to risk our friendship. So I never said anything." Maxxor couldn't believe what he was hearing. The person he was afraid would abandon him felt the same way he did. He was afraid for nothing.

Maxxor leaned down and captured Tom's lips once again, this time putting all the emotions he had been holding back all this time into it. Tom returned the kiss the same way, putting in all the emotions he held in. After a while Tom and Maxxor broke the kiss for air. They looked into each other's eyes and saw uncontrollable lust in each other's eyes. Without any hesitation they acted on it. Maxxor picked Tom up bridal style and carried him over to a door. The door led to his bedroom with a bed that was three times the size of a king sized earth bed. Maxxor carried Tom to the bed, set him down on the bed and ripped off his clothes. Right now Maxxor didn't care if it was specially made. He just wanted to take Tom for all he was worth. Maxxor stood up straight and flexed his muscles which ripped the tux right off his body and Tom was going crazy with how hot that was.

Tom crawled over to Maxxor and sealed his wet, hot mouth over Maxxor's large tool. Maxxor was too large for Tom to take in all the way but Tom took in as much as he could use his hands to get what his mouth couldn't. Maxxor moaned loudly at the feeling of the one he loved taking him in his hot wet mouth. He couldn't wait to take Tom from his other end. Maxxor was imagining what it would feel like taking Tom from that side especially when Tom was doing such an amazing job from this side. Maxxor put two fingers in his mouth and coated them in spit. He pushed the two fingers into Tom's hole and Tom moaning around his erection nearly took him over the edge. Tom was enjoying Maxxor's fingers inside him and saw stars when they hit some weird spot inside him. Tom didn't know what it was but he wanted Maxxor to do it again. Tom thrusted his body back and forth trying to ride Maxxor's fingers and suck Maxxor's Man hood. He succeeded with exponential results. Maxxor was loving what Tom was doing to his rod and was stressing to hold back his release wanting to feel the pleasure for just a little bit longer but the pressure was too great. Maxxor came with a larger moan and Tom couldn't drink all the seed Maxxor was giving him. Eventually it came out of the small openings in his mouth and Maxxor pulled out of Tom letting rest of his release fall on the bed. Tom savored the taste of Maxxor's seed and made sure that after Maxxor had pulled out of his mouth that he kept every last drop of it in. He eventually swallowed it all and was gasping for air.

Maxxor climbed onto the bed and held Tom close. "You didn't need to drink all the seed I gave you."

Tom smiled now having his breath back. "I wanted to."

"Well I hope you're ready because I'm not done yet." Tom felt Maxxor was still hard next to him and it felt as if Maxxor was fucking him with his words. His manhood twitched at the words and it didn't go unnoticed by Maxxor. "Oh are you excited about that? Good just know by the time this is over you'll be mine and mine alone." Tom was struggling to hold his release from the words that were making him so horny… well hornier but when Maxxor flipped Tom up and took his dick all the way into his mouth that was it. He came into Maxxor's mouth and swallowed every last drop savoring the taste. Once Maxxor was sure he had milked Tom dry he set him down and crawled over his soon to be mate.

"That was incredible, Maxxor," Tom said panting.

"And there's still more to come." Maxxor picked Tom up and lifted his ass into the air. He heard Tom yelp when he started licking his entrance. Maxxor could feel tom's body squeeze his tongue and it was amazing. Maxxor soon grew impatient and picked Tom up and positioned his tip at Toms Entrance.

"Maxxor." Maxxor looked down at Tom hoping that Tom wasn't too tired. He waited too long to claim Tom before and he wanted him **NOW! **"Don't hold back, please."

"But Tom," Maxxor was silenced with a kiss.

"I want our first time to be unforgettable for the both of us. I know this is my first time but I can handle it. As long as I'm with you I can handle anything." Maxxor was a little weary but he had seen Tom go above and beyond so he decided to give him what he wanted.

Maxxor pushed in slowly allowing Tom time to adjust. Once Maxxor was fully seated in Tom he sat tom on his back. After Maxxor felt Tom was ready he started fucking him at a regular pace Tom's Saliva and blood acting as a lubricant. The heat of Tom's ass plus the feeling of being clamped down on was making Maxxor want to go faster and Tom did say not to hold back. "Tom you're so tight. Ugh! Get ready I'm going to go faster!" Not a second later Maxxor started slamming into Tom. Of course Tom felt pain but the pleasure was great enough to override the pain. Tom loved every moment of what was happening to him, especially with Maxxor hitting a very pleasurable spot inside him, but he could tell that Maxxor was still holding back.

"Maxxor! More!" Maxxor waited until for a second before driving all the way into Tom. Maxxor closed his eyes in pleasure. 'I have to stop if I keep moving like this I will knot up inside him, but he's begging for it.' Tom couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be fucked by Maxxor. He loved it so much. He loved that he was doing it with Maxxor even more.

Maxxor was in so much pleasure that he didn't feel his release coming until it was too late. Tom felt his stomach grow as Maxxor release a Massive amount of seed into him. Tom came at the feeling shooting it into the air. Some landed on his and Maxxor's chest and the rest shot on the bottom of Maxxor's face and in his open mouth. Maxxor closed his mouth as soon as he tasted the familiar taste of Tom's seed. He leaned down and kissed Tom letting him taste the Treat Maxxor loved so much. After a few seconds Maxxor pulled away from the kiss.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong Maxxor?" Tom was worried. Did he do something wrong? Did Maxxor not like there first time together?

"I've knotted up inside you." Tom was confused but when he tried to move he felt pain. "I can't pull out of you, sorry."

Tom brought his hands around Maxxor's neck and continued the kiss from earlier. "It's okay it feels good to have you inside me."

"We'll be stuck like this all night. This isn't exactly what I had in mind for our first time sleeping together. Still I don't mind. In fact I love it." Tom started to yawn feeling completely tired. Maxxor was amazed Tom was still up after their rough round of mating. What made it more amazing was that it was Toms first time. "Let us sleep my mate. Tomorrow we shall announce to everyone that we are one."

"Sounds like a plan." They laid on the pillows and covered themselves before drifting to the most blissful sleep either has ever had.


End file.
